


rebuilding into something magnificient

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Pheels, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ninerayskumiho prompted: 42. YOU DID WHAT?!</p>
    </blockquote>





	rebuilding into something magnificient

**Author's Note:**

> ninerayskumiho prompted: 42. YOU DID WHAT?!

Melinda ran into the medical bay as soon as she heard the news. Phil was disoriented probably high on morphine. He was moaning in pain. The first thing she caught a glimpse of was his stump of a hand. She swallowed as she took a few steps to hover over the bed. His whole hand gone. She thought of the thousands of scenarios on how that could have happened. 

Finally Phil groaned sitting up quietly.

“Melinda,” He said groggily, “is that you?”

Melinda didn’t know if it was an instinct of genuine care but she gently laid her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

“Rest,” She said. “Care to tell me what happened?”

“Cutting right to the chase are we?”

Melinda responded with a small glare.

“I touched one of the Terrigen Crystals…” Phil said, “Mack had to chop my hand off with an axe before-”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Melinda interrupted. She didn’t know what it was about this man. He could make her feel a whirlwind of emotions. Joy and Sorrow. Anger and forgiveness. Panic and the slight urge to smack him. He knew how to push the right buttons and send her into a tailspin….like now, “Phil what you were thinking? You could have died…again.”

It was starting again the ensuing fight between them that happened so often, just when they were getting closer. The frightening thing….this very same thing happened with Andrew 7 years ago when Melinda decided to pick up and leave.

It was like a curse she wasn’t quite sure if it was of her own doing because she didn’t know how to let people in or it’s just cruel fate.

Maybe it was her. Maybe it was fear of change.

“Can we not do this now Melinda?” Phil said “please…you’re right….I almost died I just…” He paused and sighed, raising the only hand he had left and squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was trying his best to put his thoughts together. The drugs seemed to cloud his mind. “Holding that crystal knowing I was about to die seemed to be like deja vu…because the last thought on my mind was the same…I think I know what it is.”

Melinda closed her eyes for a moment and was transported back to three years prior. How she found a bloodied bewildered Phil on the floor dying. How she grabbed him in her arms drenching herself in his blood. How she rocked him back and forth until Fury had to literally rip Melinda off him to try to make Phil hold on for the last possible second.

How she spent that night…washing….scrubbing herself harder than Bahrain. It was one thing to have the blood of the innocent on you…..but to have the blood of the man you love….

One could never get clean.

“While I was telling Fury that I was the Avengers core motivation,” Phil said hoarsely, “I was looking at someone else. I was….I was looking at you.” He swallowed his eyes beginning to water. “For so long I held hope that you would be happy that you would heal from the wounds. But I died knowing I was never going to see that Melinda again.”

Phil’s hand now reduced to a stump reached over to hers. Frowning at the fact he moved over on his side and stretched to touch one of Melinda’s hands touching the railing. 

She should have pulled it away.

She was angry with him.

At least Melinda thought she was.

“This time….my thought…I was going to die….and knowing you were mad with me…” Phil continued. His voice now crack. “Knowing it was not resolved. I was going to leave you bitter at me….I fucked up Melinda. What we had our bound was special, something beautiful with the potential of becoming something magnificient. And I fucked up and I hurt you and I was too stubborn and proud” He sniffed. “And now…now you hate me.”

Melinda looked at him for a moment as Phil was trying to control his emotions, thinking for a moment this was just the drugs talking or his heart. But when she looked in his eyes, she saw that pain, she saw that regret.

It was the same look she gave him when the tables were turned and she was the one who chose pride and duty over her heart rather than him. How she agonized and regretted her decision. It made her realize…

She was the stubborn one too.

It’s why the way she felt about him was intense, violent and emotionally.

They fit too perfectly.

“I can never hate you Phil…” Melinda said, “not after all this…..it’s just..” The words were on the tip of her tongue just like last time. _I love you._ “Same words as before you mean a lot to me….I am afraid to lose you….after all this.” 

“I don’t want to lose you either…” Phil said, “you’re…”

The dam had broke and the gates had flooded. He started to sob. Body shaking vigorously. Face turning red. He lost control - free falling. 

But Melinda had caught him.

Phil’s head into her chest, running her hand through the soft thin locks of his hair, rocking his trembling body back and forth as wails of I’m sorry repeatedly left his lips.

“It’s okay Phil,” She said quietly.. “we’ll fix this…just….” she paused smiling trying to make light of the situation. “try not to do anything stupid okay.”

“I’ll try no promises…” He whimpered out.

Melinda looked down and smiled. Everything wasn’t going to be fixed in a day. There were paths that needed to be fixed. Bonds that needed to be strengthened.

But maybe Phil’s words had meaning.

Maybe…this….was the first step of them rebuilding their relationship into something ordinary to something magnificent…


End file.
